The Slumber Party
by aakrzton
Summary: 12-year-olds Phoebe and Christina decide to throw a slumber party one Friday night when Phoebe's parents are away. They also invite their friends who are a year younger than them, Joni and Kelly. It ends up being a great party until just one major problem happens- some of the girls' 7th grade guy friends show up uninvited. Will this sleepover be a master of a disaster now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Planning the Party

Phoebe Burton was walking home from middle school with her best friend, Christina Arden who she has known since kindergarten. "Hey Christina, would you like to sleep over at my house on Friday night?" Phoebe asked. "It will be lots of fun." "Okay, Phoebe," Christina replied. "I don't have any other plans. We can even invite all of our good friends from our school." "Okay, who should we invite?" Phoebe asked. "Let's invite Joni and Kelly," Christina replied. "They may only be in the 6th grade, but they are still our good friends." Christina and Phoebe then walked over to Phoebe's house, where Phoebe's parents, Frank and Helen were in the kitchen, reading the paper. They had plans to go out on Friday night. "Mom, Dad, is it okay if I invite a few of my friends over for a slumber party this Friday night?" Phoebe asked. "Sure," Frank agreed. "But remember, it's for girls only, no boys allowed!" Helen stated firmly. "Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Burton," Christina agreed. "So, do you have any ideas about what we should do for the party, Christina?" Phoebe asked. "We'll talk about it tomorrow at school," Christina asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sending Out Invitations

Phoebe then saw her 6th grade friends, Joni and Kelly and invited them to her sleepover on Friday night. "Oh boy, a slumber party!" Joni exclaimed with happiness. "What all are we going to do?" Kelly asked. "Well, what would you girls like to do?" Christina asked. "I don't know, how about karaoke, makeovers, talking about boys..." Joni stated. "Let's not forget all the great snacks we are going to serve, too," Phoebe notified. All of a sudden, two 7th grade boys who were friends of Phoebe and Christina came by and overheard about the party. "Hey, I heard you girls were having a party this Saturday," William stated. "Can we come?" Dylan asked. "I'm afraid not, Dylan," Phoebe notified. "My parents say no boys are allowed." "Okay then," William remarked. "See you guys later." William and Dylan then left. "Saturday night looks like it's going to be really fun," Kelly then stated. "Yeah, I can't wait," Joni agreed. The bell then rang for homeroom. "See you at lunch, Christina," Phoebe then told her best friend. They then waved at each other and then classes got started for the day. At lunchtime, Phoebe, Christina, Joni, and Kelly then all sat together and discussed more on how much fun the slumber party was going to be that Friday night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jammin' to Music

Friday night came, and Phoebe and Christina had their slumber party, along with their 6th grade friends, Joni and Kelly. They were singing Hannah Montana songs on karaoke, and jamming out. The girls sang the theme song, "Best of Both Worlds" and of course the "Hoedown Throwdown" theme from the movie. "Wow, Phoebe, you are a very good singer!" Joni complimented. "Thank you, Joni," Phoebe replied. The girls then got out their Dance, Dance Revolution video game and danced to favorites like The Cupid Shuffle, Cha-Cha Slide and Tootsie Roll. "This is a great party, Christina," Kelly remarked. "Thank you for inviting me!" "You're welcome, Kelly," Christina replied. "All this dancing is making me tired, though. What do you say we watch a DVD and make ourselves some popcorn?" "That was just my plan, Christina," Phoebe replied. "What DVDs do you have in your collection, Phoebe?" Joni asked. "Well, I have lots," Phoebe explained. "What would you 3 girls like to watch?" "Do you have My Scene Goes to Hollywood?" Kelly asked. "I sure do," Phoebe replied. The girls then unplugged the karaoke machine and the Wii, and then turned on their TV while Phoebe popped some popcorn. "Is everybody having a good time so far?" "Yes," the 3 girls replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Refreshments and Other Fun

"I also ordered a pizza in case anybody gets hungry for dinner," Phoebe reminded. The popcorn was then done cooking, and Phoebe then handed out 4 cans of soda to everyone. "I love this movie," Joni stated. "I haven't seen it in ages." Christina then went up and talked to Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe, do you know when your parents will be back yet?" Christina asked. "I don't really remember, Christina," Phoebe replied. "I love this part where the 4 girls meet all the famous celebrities, like Lindsay Lohan," Kelly remarked, with her and Joni still paying attention to the movie. Before the girls knew it, their pizza came. Phoebe then went up to answer the door and got the pizza for all the girls to eat. "Our pizza is here, fresh and hot from the oven!" Phoebe declared. Everyone took 2 pieces of pizza and then sat in front of the TV to continue watching the movie. "When the movie is over, I can braid your hair if you want, Joni," Phoebe offered. "Sure, Phoebe," Joni agreed. "That sounds like an awesome idea." "Hey, that gives me another idea for something fun to do," Christina stated. "What is that, Christina?" Kelly asked. "We could do hair and nail makeovers once the movie ends," Christina stated. The girls then continued watching the movie and eating their pizza, popcorn, and soda.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stylin' Makeover Time

After the movie the girls were watching was over, they did each other's hair and nails. "I would love to French braid your hair, Joni," Phoebe then stated. "Go ahead and do that, Phoebe," Joni agreed. "I can paint your fingernails and toenails, Kelly," Christina offered. "All right, Christina," Kelly replied. "That would be awesome." The girls then got started on their makeovers. "I'm still keeping an eye on when my parents will be home from their evening out, Christina," Phoebe remembered. "It's all right, Phoebe," Christina replied. "We've got time! Also, Kelly's and my nails need to dry, too." "I am almost done styling Joni's hair," Phoebe mentioned. Joni then looked in the mirror at her new hairdo. "It looks great, Phoebe," Joni gushed. "Thank you!" "You're welcome," Phoebe replied. "What do you think of my fingernails and toenails, Phoebe?" Christina then asked her best friend. "Nice," Phoebe complimented. "They're French manicures and pedicures, Phoebe," Kelly then explained. "They are supposed to be the new hot thing right now!" "That's cool," Phoebe stated. "After Joni does my hair, we can stay up late under our sleeping bags talking about all the cute boys we have come to see in the 6th and 7th grade." "Okay then," Christina agreed. "That sounds like a good plan!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Telling Stories About Boys

"Now that we've done each other's hair and nails, let's tell some stories about the boys we've known and dated," Phoebe then suggested. "Okay, Phoebe," Christina then agreed. "That sounds like a good idea." Christina then told her story first. "My crush's name is William, and he's a very smart boy who knows what he's doing. We first met when we were in the 5th grade, just 2 years ago. He moved to my new school, and he had no friends." Phoebe was next to tell her story. "My crush's name is Dylan, and he's a very nerdy, down-to-earth young boy. We both met in kindergarten, which was a very long time ago. We played at each other's house every day since then." Before the girls knew it, they heard a strange knock at the door. "What was that?" Joni asked nervously. "Christina, would you go answer the door?" Kelly asked. "Phoebe should do it, since she's the hostess," Christina then reminded Kelly. Phoebe then got up to answer the door, and see who was there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: No Boys Allowed

Phoebe gasped in shock at who she saw at the door. She saw William and Dylan, 2 boys from her class. What would her parents say when they found out about this? "Who invited you boys inside of here?" Phoebe asked. "My parents said that no boys were allowed at this party." "Well, we just wanted to see how things were going, Phoebe," Dylan explained. "Don't freak out about it, okay?" "I especially want to come inside and see Christina for a little while, too," William then explained. "Let's put it this way, boys," Phoebe told her guy friends firmly. "We don't want you guys at our slumber party, so please leave before my parents catch you here!" William and Dylan entered the house, anyway. "Oh hi, boys!" Joni greeted cheerfully. "We were just talking about you with Phoebe and Christina," Kelly then told William and Dylan. Suddenly, there was a car honking in the driveway. "Oh no," Phoebe then panicked. "You guys have to leave, okay?" "We don't want to leave, Phoebe," Dylan replied. "You have to leave because my parents said no boys are allowed at the party," Phoebe then emphasized. "Okay then, Phoebe," William remarked. "We're on our way out right now!" The boys then ran fast past Mr. and Mrs. Burton's car as Phoebe's parents rang the doorbell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Good Night

Mr. and Mrs. Burton came into the house with a shocked look on her face. "Did I just see boys come over to your house, Phoebe?" Mr. Burton asked in a stern time of voice. "No, Dad," Phoebe replied in a nervous tone of voice. "Everything is not what it seems, okay?" "Yeah, they came over just to check up on us," Christina then agreed with her friend. "You see, we didn't actually invite them over." "Okay then," Mrs. Burton said. "Just making sure." Phoebe, Christina, Joni, and Kelly then get ready to go to bed. "Wait a minute, before you girls all go to bed, how was everything tonight?" Mrs. Burton then asked the girls. "Oh, everything was just fine until the boys came over," Kelly noted. "Did you girls have fun?" "What all did you girls do?" "We did lots of fun things," Joni then replied. "We sang karaoke, ate dinner, watched movies, did makeovers." "But then when the boys came over, that was where our troubles got started," Phoebe then admitted to her parents. "We specifically told them to go away and then they wouldn't go away." "All right then," Mrs. Burton then agreed. "I'm glad you girls had fun tonight. We're going to bed now, and I think you girls should, too! Good night!" "Good night, Mom," Phoebe replied back. The girls then went to bed and fell asleep.


End file.
